Petits intermèdes Yuri
by fuminori
Summary: Petites histoires courtes, parfois drôle, parfois triste, parfois tendre, parfois chaude... Uniquement sur le yuri. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez en ce monde de yaoi. Couples et rating variable.
1. Jour de fatigue

**Petits intermède yuri**

**Titre:** Jour de fatigue

**Auteur:** Fuminori

**Disclamer:** Rien à moi

**Rating:** G pour ce chapitre, sauf si les relations entre femme vous dérange...

**NDA:** En ce bas monde, il manque de yuri. Donc, je décide d'apporter mon humble contributions aux amateurs du genre. Chaque one-shot est indépendant, et les rating , ainsi que les couples, risque de varier. Donc, allergique aux craque pairing, passé votre chemin!

** Jour de Fatigue**

Il y a des jours ou Haruhi est épuisée. Mais vraiment épuiser. Des jours comme aujourd'hui, où elle a dû supporter les farces des jumeaux, la stupidité du prince, la joie épuisante de Hani, le silence énervant de Mori, les piques de Kyoya et les babillages futiles de ses clientes. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, elle doit affronter quotidiennement son père trop dépensier, des tâches ménagère vraiment ennuyante et des notes impeccables à maintenir si elle veut pouvoir rester dans cette école de dingue, ce qui lui tente de moins en moins ses temps si.

Vraiment, il y a des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où elle préfèrerait pouvoir rester roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, tranquille et seule, et envoyé promener le monde entier. Plus spécialement une bande de riche plus imbuvable les uns que les autres et n'ayant aucune conscience réelle de l'argent. Ces jours-là, même si elle est épuisée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de prendre son téléphone et de l'appeler. Parce que même si elle sait qu'elle va se faire entrainer dans une nuit blanche passée à jouer à des jeux vidéos, à regarder d'obscure anime shonen-ai ou, mais seulement si elle est vraiment épuisée, à passer la nuit à ce câliner doucement et à s'embrasser avec tendresse, comme ce sera probablement le cas aujourd'hui, elle sait que le lendemain elle sera d'une humeur merveilleuse, et ce pour aux moins quatre jours. Épuiser, mais prête à tout enduré.

C'est pourquoi Haruhi eu ce soir, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait une journée épuisante, un sourire béat quand elle entendit la voie douce et joyeuse de Renge au bout du fil. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait, elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire "Salut, ma douce. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?" d'une voie que seule les personnes à la fois épuiser et amoureuse ont

Définitivement, elle adorait avoir de longue journée difficile.


	2. Comme n'importe quel garçon

**Petits intermède yuri**

**Titre:** Comme n'importe quel garçon

**Auteur:** Fuminori

**Disclamer:** Rien à moi

**Rating:** K pour ce chapitre aussi, sauf si les relations entre femme vous dérange...

**NDA:** Même si le transsexualisme n'est pas vraiment une forme d'homosexualité, je trouve important de faire un one-shot dessus, et ce recueil me parait le bon endroit ou le publier. En effet, les transsexuel sont tout bonnement absent de la fanfiction, leur statu est encore pire que celui du yuri! Allez, bonne lecture!

** Comme n'importe quel garçon  
**

Au début, Haruhi trouvait cela embêtant de devoir se faire passer pour un garçon et de devoir charmer de délicate jeune riche. Puis, le temps passant, elle se prit doucement au jeux, et découvrit une facette qu'elle ignorait chez les femmes, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais été vissée avant: Le charme. Elle découvrit à quel point les délicates moue de ses semblables, qui lui paraissait hautement ridicule vue de l'extérieur, était agréable quand elle vous était adressée. Elle appris à fondre sous le doux rire de ses clientes, quand leur yeux emplie de joie et d'étoile n'était plus que des fente fixé sur elle. Elle s'amusa de les voir rougir sous certaine remarque, les rendant encore plus adorable et mignonne. Elle se rendit aussi compte que l'étrange affections que lui portait ses clientes, loin d'être désagréable comme elle l'avait craint au début, était étrangement flatteuse. Car même si ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour, toute cette affection ne pouvait être que bénéfique sur une personne. Au point où elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'être une fille.

Elle se demandait souvent si son père ressentait le même genre de choses, ce mélange confus d'énervement et de fatalité face à son propre corps. La terrible impression que quelqu'un c'était trompé quelque part, et avait mis son esprit dans le mauvais corps. Car plus les jours auprès des clientes passaient, et plus elle se sentait homme, même si, par malheur, son corps restait celui d'une femme. Ce cruel constat lui apportait bien des désagréments, elle ne pouvait protéger ses clientes alors que son instinct lui criait de le faire, ne pouvais rivaliser en force avec qui que ce soit, elle était souvent mise de côté car "tu es une fille!", elle ne pouvait même pas parler aussi mal qu'elle le voulait et surtout, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ses clientes plus qu'elle ne le devait. Haruhi ne se fessait pas d'illusions, si elle avait été un garçon, elle serait probablement sortie avec certaine de ses clientes, les plus drôles et douces. Mais voilà, à son âge, les filles n'en aiment pas d'autre, ce disait-elle.

Jusqu'à "l'incident Lobélia."

Cet étrange lycée, ainsi que son tapageur cercle Zuka, avait complètement bouleversé sa vie. Elle savait que des femmes aimant d'autre femme existait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à en rencontrer tout un groupe, et de son âge en plus! Et quand elles lui proposèrent de venir les rejoindre... Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas été tentée. Elle avait même fermement décider de quitter cercle et lycée vers ce groupe de filles si semblable à elle. Mais ce fut au moment de chercher des excuses potables pour annoncer son départ au membre du cercle qu'elle se rendit compte de la futilité de son geste. Elle quittait l'école pour quoi? Pour pouvoir être une Lesbienne? Elle n'avait rien contre ce mots, mais dans son propre cas, elle trouvait qu'il sonnait étrangement creux... Comme s'il ne s'appliquait pas. Pourtant, si on regardait la définition..

L'illumination ce fit alors dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas une femme qui en aimais d'autre, mais un homme! Elle était simplement un hétérosexuel, mais dans un corps du mauvais genre! Donc, vu qu'elle n'était pas une fille, elle n'avait tout simplement rien à faire dans une école uniquement pour elle. Fort de cette décisions, elle, ou plutôt il, refusa poliment l'offre du lycée Lobélia. Il pue ainsi rester à Ouran, où il continua à se faire prendre pour un garçon, ce qu'il était au fond de lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait même décidé de se renseigner pour les opérations de changement de sexe, ainsi que pour toute la procédure pour devenir ce qu'il était réellement. Et ainsi il pue terminer sa scolarité en la charmante compagnie de ses clientes, en portant un pantalon et un veston et en parlant aussi mal qu'il le voulait...

Comme n'importe quel garçon.

-o-O-o-

Alors? Tomate ou fleur? Lâchez vos review, ça fait du bien!


End file.
